


Surprise Party, Ted Theodore Logan Style

by MeetMeInTheMatinee



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of alcohol, Surprise Party, lovable buddies just trying their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeetMeInTheMatinee/pseuds/MeetMeInTheMatinee
Summary: It's Ted's girlfriends 21st birthday! He wants to surprise her but needs some help from Bill to pull it off.





	Surprise Party, Ted Theodore Logan Style

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Hey Bill!”   
“Yeah, Ted?”   
“Well, like. Dude. Today is my princesses 21st!”   
“Whoa! Wait, 21st what?”  
“21st birthday dude!”  
“EXCELLENT” They both yelled in unison and air guitared.   
“She’s a most righteous babe, so like. I gotta do something special ya know?” Ted said holding his hand over his heart. 

“Yeah dude!” Yelled Bill before high-fiving Ted.   
“I gotta think real hard Bill.”   
“Yeah sure. You’re like so good at that dude.” He laughed and Ted punched him in the shoulder.  
“Bogus dude.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
“Ugh, Cindy. It’s my birthday and I’m stuck here. With you. No offence. Like, this is sooooo uncool.” You said dejectedly. “I’m 21, that’s like, kinda a big deal right? But nooooo instead of spending that day at the beach with Ted I’m working.” You sighed dramatically and leaned against the makeup counter. “Well, like is Ted doing anything special for you tonight? He’s soooo crazy about you.” Cindy asked. You shrugged. “Like, I dunno. I haven’t even heard from him today.” You frowned. Maybe he forgot -- he is kind of a ding dong sometimes. You thought to yourself. A customer appeared in front of you looking for a blue mascara so you put on your best smile and got to work even though you were major bummed.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
“Whoa dude. She is going to freak out when she sees this.” Bill said with a huge grin as he looked at the beach picnic in front of them. “Bill, you’re a most excellent friend for helping me!”  
“No problem Ted!” They stood quietly for a moment. “Ted, did you like, invite her?”  
Ted cocked his head to the side and then his mouth dropped open. “Oh, no dude!” He yelled.  
Bill shook his head and put a hand on Ted’s shoulder. “It’s ok man. I’ll go pick her up. Missy -- I mean Mom -- lent me the car, so like. It’s no problem.”  
“Whoa, Bill! You’re like, the best dude.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
You were moping around at home after work. You still hadn’t heard from Ted and you were heartbroken. You tried calling his apartment but all you got was the answering machine. You were wiping your eyes when you heard a loud knock at the door. You ran and flung the door open and were super confused when you found Bill standing there. “Happy Birthday dudette!” He said with a smile. “I’m here on a super secret birthday mission. So like, you HAVE to come with me.” “What? Where’s Ted?” “Come on, like, you’ll see!” “Ok, ok. Just like, let me grab my flannel dude.” You said with a smile. When you got to the car Bill handed you a bandanna. “You gotta tie this on your face dudette.” “Uh, are we like… robbing a bank or something?” Bill laughed “NO! Like, I mean around your eyes. So you can be surprised!”   
“Ohhhh! Cool. Ok!” You laughed and tied the bandanna around your eyes. Bill was such a goofball. He treated you like a sister so you trusted him.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Here we are dudette! Time to get out.” “But Bill! I can’t, like, see anything dude!” You giggled. “Don’t worry princess, your noble squire is like, at hand.” “TED!!!!!” You squealed happily as you felt him take your hand and guide you out of the car. “You crazy excellent kids have fun. I’ll like, see you later or whatever.” Bill said as he drove off.   
You could smell the salt in the air and hear the waves crashing against the shore. You grinned even bigger. “Oh! Ted. Are we at the beach?” “Yeah, I know you like, love it here so.” He was guiding you with his arm wrapped around your waist. You leaned your head against his shoulder as you walked through the soft sand. Suddenly Ted stopped walking and he pulled the bandanna off your eyes. “WHOAAAA Ted! You did all of this?!? For me?!?!” You were blown away. You really thought he’d forgotten and you felt bad for thinking that. There was a huge blanket on the sand and balloons and like, so many kinds of alcohol, and an extremely melted cake. “I didn’t uh, like. Know what kind of booze you’d want so I kinda got a bunch of different stuff. Sorry that your cake is so melted. It’s like, an ice cream cake.” Ted said shyly, scratching the back of his head. “That’s ok Ted. It’ll be like a milkshake.” You said with a smile. “I kinda thought you forgot my birthday babe. I’m like, so surprised right now.” “OH NO! I was like, planning this all day… and then… I uh, like. Yeah.” He said looking sheepishly at the ground. “You forgot to invite me didn’t you.” You said teasingly as your fingers caught the hem of his tshirt. He laughed. “Uh, yeah. Kinda. I was just like, so excited you know?” He took your face in his hands and kissed you. You loved his kisses. He was so soft and so warm. You could feel your heart melting every time. Ted pulled away and gave you one of his signature ear to ear grins. “Happy 21st birthday to my most bodacious, most righteous, most excellent babe.”   
You both settled down onto the blanket and started eating spoonfuls of melted ice cream cake while you leaned against each other. “Mmmm this is like, majorly perfect.” You said savouring the sweetness. “So, would you like sex on the beach?” Ted said. You gasped. “Like, oh my god Ted Theodore Logan!” He laughed nervously. “What? Ohhhhhh. Like, I just meant, like, the drink. You know. Cause you can drink now. Cause you’re 21.” He said tilting his head to the side, his hair falling over his eyes. You fell backwards onto the blanket with laughter. “Ohhhhhh! Like, I was so confused. Yes, I would like that. But umm, also I might like the um. The other thing too.” You said shyly. Ted just stared at you with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. “You are like. The most bodacious babe in all of San Dimas. Wait. No. Like, in all of California. I love you princess.” He said sweetly and earnestly before he leaned down and kissed you again.


End file.
